


Beginning of a Dream

by thatnerdbb



Category: Free!
Genre: Boy x boy, M/M, RinAi - Freeform, Transgender, rintori - Freeform, transgender AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdbb/pseuds/thatnerdbb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori Aiichirou is not your normal Samezuka Academy first year. Unknown to anyone except the school board and his swim team captain Mikoshiba, he is transgender. He doesnt talk much to anyone, but shares a dorm with a certain Matsuoka Rin, whose determined to break the small boy out of his shell.<br/>(Sorry for bad description, I suck at those xD. I hope you enjoy! Got the idea after seeing some Trans!Nitori fanart and just had to write this!)<br/>TW: Abuse, Depression, etc</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy With Eyes Like The Sky

Nitori woke up early, just as he usually did. He realized he had to, he couldn’t sleep in his binder and if Rin saw, that put him at risk of getting kicked out of the school. He left his bunk silently as not to wake the redhead just under his bunk, and searched his wardrobe for his uniform. Small pale hands found his size-to-big uniform, belt, binder, and compression shorts. He silently slipped into their shared bathroom and begun the task of wrestling to get the tight spandex over his chest. 

Getting dressed has begun not to take as long as it used to, but today he had extra to do. once his shirt and binder where on, he had to take his shot of T. Which, he had done before, but for some reason today seemed harder. Was it because of the fact that Rin would wake soon? Nitori couldn’t tell, but his hands shook violently as he prepared the needle. He threw away the cotton ball after cleaning the area on his thigh where the shot would go in, and stared at the white tile walls of the bathroom. Attempting to breathe normally, he steadied his hand as much as possible and took the shot. 

Rin stirred from his sleep when he heard a (rather unintentionally loud) gasp come from the bathroom. “Ai?” he asked, making his way over to the bathroom door, where he heard the sound come from. “S-Senpai?” Nitori shyly called, cursing to himself because he was now in danger of being found out. “You okay in there? I heard a noise…” Rin mumbled, pushing his red bed-head out of his eyes. “I’m fine, Matsuoka-Senpai!” Nitori shyly replied, attempting to get his pants and compression shorts on as fast as possible. “Ai, are you sure?” Rin reached for the handle, and horror swept over the boy’s features when he realized he hadn’t locked the door. He was fully dressed, but the needle was still in hand, just about to be deposited.

“Ai!? What is this?” Rin raised his voice, snatching the now used needle from his roommate. “S-Senpai, it’s not what you think!” He squeaked, attempting (and failing) to grab the needle from the taller boys grasp. “Then what is it?” He asked sharply, glaring down at the small boy in front of him, who looked smaller now cowering under his gaze. “I-I dont think I’m aloud to tell you…” Aiichirou mumbled, nervously grabbing at the hem of his shirt. “Then I’m taking this to Mikoshiba.” Rin stated, leaving the bathroom and the dorm. “Rin-Senpai, wait!” Nitori called, following his older roommate down the hall to their swim captains dorm. He didn’t have any roommates, so it would only be him Rin would be bothering this morning. 

A swift knock was delivered to the door, and Nitori really panicked now. Sure, Mikoshiba knew, but Aiichirou wanted to be the one to tell Rin when he was ready. The door opened, to reveal Mikoshiba in a pair of basketball shorts and orange hair in a mess on his head. “Matsuoka? Nitori?” He asked, noticing the very different expressions the duo wore. Noticing the needle in Rin’s hand, he knew exactly what was about to happen and why the first year was so panicked. “Rin, I know you have something to tell me, but let me ask Aiichirou a quick question.” The swim captain leaned down, whispering to the 5’6 boy in front of him. “I’ll tell him, if you arent comfortable. Either way I think it’s coming out today.”

The small boy nodded to his captain, who lead both of them inside his dorm. The only reason he knew is because he was a family-friend, which is how Ai could be on the swim team in the first place.

Rin asked the question first. “Do you know what this is, captain Mikoshiba?” The captain simply nodded, giving his reply that would shock Rin for the next few minutes. “It’s not what you think it is, Rin. You see, Nitori here has to take those special shots, called Testosterone.” Nitori shied away, hiding behind his captain. “Ai, y-you’re-” Rin was cut off by his scared, quiet roommates voice. “Trans? Y-Yes.” He mumbled, coming back out from behind Mikoshiba. He stood shell-shocked, before nodding, and heading back to their dorm silently. “Do you think he’ll tell others? Or hate me?” Nitori rambled, concern sweeping over his face. “I think he just needs to process it. I’ll talk to him before practice about it.” Mikoshiba smiled softly, helping Nitori ease his worries. “I’ll see you in gym, okay?” He asked as the small boy was leaving to get his bag and head to class. “Yup! Thanks, Captain Mikoshiba!” He smiled lightly as he left, hoping Rin wasn’t still in their dorm.


	2. A Message To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so yeah sad Nitori I apologize in advance ahaha enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment chapter title ideas, I really need them! Thanks for reading <3

Nitori spent the whole day holding back tears. 

His thoughts where a jumbled, clouded mess. He couldn't think straight all day, and ended up falling asleep twice in class. He couldn't think of any possible good outcome to Rin finding out how he did. Ai was completely broken, his thoughts a crowded mess in his foggy brain. 

His thoughts frustrated him. He just wanted his senpai to find out differently, and the worry had been eating him up all day whether or not Rin hated him, would switch dorms, or even tell the swim team. No, he couldn't tell the swim team. If he told the swim team, Aiichirou would surely get kicked out of the school. The principal would find out word got out, and even if he was aloud to stay, life would be a living hell. 

The only reason he was aloud on the team in the first place was because he'd known Mikoshiba since elementary school. He's been their to support him in transition, and helped him through the court battle for his Aunt and Uncle to gain custody of him over his transphobic parents. He knew Aiichirou very well, and had always been their to support him. 

The bell broke Ai out of his thoughts, signaling it was time for Gym. It was his last class of the day, and he had it with his two Senpai's. Gathering up his tan messanger bag, he silently prayed that Rin would stop giving him the cold shoulder. He had messaged him at least five times, and was really worried when Rin wasn't at lunch in their normal spot they would eat at with Sei. 

His body numbly carried him to his next class, his hand subconsciously found its way to his hair, pushing back his choppy lavender-silver bangs. Nervously, he pushed open the locker room door. Rin stood at his locker, gathering his Gym clothes before heading off to change. Nitori quickly unlocked his locker with pale numb fingers, somehow in the fog of his brain remembering his combination. He quickly grabbed his basketball shorts and gym shirt, before quietly retreating to a stall to get dressed. 

Tears pricked his eyes as he thought about Rin. About how he was still giving him the horrible cold shoulder. Even when Ai had seen him, the immensely cold physique he displayed made any attempt of him to say hello fail. He just didn't want Rin to find out like this, and he de finally didn't want Rin to avoid him. He didn't understand why Rin wasn't being forward with his feelings. He hated not knowing, and seeing him this class made his nerves rise even more. 

Once changed, he left to find Mikoshiba. He was currently the only one he could trust with his feelings at the moment, and his uncertainty towards Rin was eating away at his very sanity all day. 

He couldn't handle this. He hated not knowing, it wasn't fair. What right did Rin have to keep him in the dark? He went into the gym, searching for the mop of messy blood orange hair he needed to talk to. Finding him sitting on the bleachers, he went over. "C-Captain Mikoshiba?" He said, his frail voice quivering. He hadn't spoke much at all today, and his near crying state wasn't helping him keep his cool. 

The ginger haired captain turned, a frown on his face noticing the horrible state the first year was in. Messy hair, pale skin, bloodshot eyes. Rin would hear it at practice today, whether he wanted to or not. The fact that Rin could put Ai in this state in the course of a few hours made Mikoshiba furious, but for now he had to consolidate his friend. 

"Yeah? What's up?" Nitori took the seat next to him, burying his face into his own jacket. "I don't want Rin to hate me..." He mumbled, praying his captain had heard him. Tears formed for what seemed like the millionth time today, and begun to spill. It wasn't a lot, thank god, not enough to draw attention. 

"If Rin does, he's even more of an asshole than I thought. Look, I know for a fact he cares about you. And I think nothings going to change. He's just being a jerk because he needs time to think," Mikoshiba put a loose arm around Nitori, drawing him close and rubbing a comforting hand across his back. 

"I- thanks, Mikoshiba." Nitori smiled softly, standing up. He excused himself, and went off to find Rin. He needed to know. He hated being in the dark. For once he wanted to assert himself, make his feelings known. He was going to figure this out one way or another.


	3. Not A Care In The World

Nitori looked around, a soft frown on his face. Rin was noticeable, yet he couldn’t seem to spot the bright red hair of his roommate. He finally settled on looking outside the gym, coming to the conclusion that Rin was probably not in the gym at all. He pushed open the door slowly, after giving the teacher the excuse that he would just be running to the bathroom. He spotted Rin almost immediately, sitting at one of the benches facing the other way. Ai’s head began to swarm with near immediate regret. Was he really going to confront Rin? His roommate and senpai? What gave him the right? Though worry and regret clouded his brain, his feet carried him silently to where Rin sat, head down, cell phone firmly in his hands.

“R-Rin Senpai!!” He spoke, his voice shaking slightly. He cursed internally, knowing he probably wouldn’t be so calm for long. If his current state was even considered calm. He nervously grabbed at the hem of his white gym shirt, it still smells faintly of lavender from the time he borrowed Rin’s detergent, he noticed. Rin slowly looked up, barely meeting Ai’s nervous gaze with his maroon pools. “Nitori?” He questioned, closing his phone and switching his full attention to Aiichirou. Ai took note that he did not use his nickname, but he also didn’t add an honorific. He let out a light sigh, sitting down next to Rin on the small, made for two, bench. 

“U-Um, so about earlier-” Rin’s gaze softened, realizing why Nitori had approached him. Of course, Rin knew in the back of his mind he had a tendency to give people the cold shoulder when he needed to process something, but he didn’t stop to think all day how this would affect Ai. From the little he knew about Nitori, he did gather that while he was hard working, he dealt with alot of anxiety. Matsuoka realized that in his processing of the news he received, he had neglected to tell Ai any of what he was thinking. “Ai, look, I’m not mad. I didn’t mean to give you the cold shoulder,” He settled on saying, cutting the first year off mid sentence. Nitori noticeably calmed, before continuing the conversation. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” He mumbled. “I wanted to find the right time. I didn’t know what would happen. My Aunt and Uncle worked so hard to get me into Samezuka, I didn’t want to ruin all their hard work…” He looked down, breaking his gaze with Rin. He didn’t want to cry, but it would come soon whether or not he even understood why he was crying in the first place. The rough wood underneath him begun to scratch at his legs as they started to shake, a hand coming up that wasn’t his own to ruffle his hair. Tears battled at the brim of his eyes, and no matter how hard he tried to fight them off, he broke when Rin let out a soft “It’s okay, Ai. I just didn’t understand. I’m sorry.”

The redhead that had been on his mind all the day, breaking down every fiber of his being, pulled Aiichirou into a gentle hug. The tears spilled over, and his small, pale hands found his way to grab his senpai’s shirt, holding him in the embrace has he cried melancholy, yet joyful tears into his roommates shirt. Rin wasn’t sure why he was crying (and truthfully Ai wasn't either), but he let him. A small smile graced his features, that he would save only for Nitori. A warm, protective grasp, and a smile. 

 

\----------

Later, during swim practice, Rin was helping Ai with his times. He was one of the weakest members of the team, and Rin became more aware of that as he started getting closer to his roommate all afternoon. He became enthralled by him, wanting to decipher every inch of the small boy’s mind and body. Mostly, they had talked about meaningless stuff. Hobbies, favorite colors. In the back of Rin’s mind, he could only hope to find out more about the silver haired boy who had found his way into the red-head’s heart. He filled the missing gaps perfectly, he made Rin feel complete. He had such a kind aura, filling any empty or dark areas of Rin with a warm bright glow. 

They stayed a bit late at practice, taking their time getting dressed back into their normal clothes. Nitori struggled with his wet binder, but managed quickly and got changed into a pair of shorts and a large blue t shirt. Rin had offered to hang out off-campus, and since it was friday Aiichirou happily agreed. 

They made their way down the street, the sky turning beautiful shades of pink and orange as the sun set. Many people were commuting home from work, or going out for dinner. The pair just walked around the park in a comfortable silence until Rin spoke up. “Yo, Ai. Wanna go get some dinner somewhere?” He asked, realizing by the time they got back they will have missed dinner at the academy. “U-Um, sure Matsuoka-Senpai, but I forgot my wallet back on campus.” The first year mumbled, red tinting his cheeks. 

For Rin, this seemed like an all too perfect situation. He just smiled, and offered to buy for him. "I'll pay for you, it's cool." He smiled down at the boy. He wanted to do something to really make up for what he did earlier as he still felt horrible about it. Ai gave a weak nod, thanking Rin. He probably could have used that as an advantage, saving his money for something else. But it made his stomach full with guilt he attempted to push away. 

He fell in step behind Rin, letting him lead him to wherever they were to have dinner. Since Rin was paying, he didn't bother to suggest anywhere and simply let him lead. They ended up at a Ramen restaurant, something not horribly too expensive and that Rin figured Ai would enjoy. They took a pair of seats in the back, a smile on both their faces. "So, Mikoshiba was telling me about your family. You live with your aunt and uncle right?"

Ai froze for a second, before nodding and turning his gaze back to the menu. He didn't want Rin to know what his home life was like. His aunt and uncle may have won the custody battle but his parents were constantly trying to get him to come back and live with them. They had a court meeting the next week, his parents still trying to get him back. They hated him, they wanted to make his life miserable. When he told them at age 12 he felt like a boy, they admitted him to the hospital. They said he was crazy. They tried therapy, and when that didn't work they began to harm him. They did not want a transgender child. They wanted their little girl Aiko. 

Nitori shivered, before covering it with a smile and attempting to change the conversation. Rin noticed and let him, and after they ordered conversation flowed smoothly. After a few minutes however, Ai's phone rang. He looked down at the caller ID before answering quickly, mouthing an apology to Rin. "Uncle Isao! Hello!" He smiled slightly, his hand finding his hair to pull at random strands. His face began to fall, realizing what this call was about. During the duo’s short conversation he had forgotten about the court hearing, all his thoughts focused on Rin.

It wasn't hard for Rin to tell he was anxious, and from what he heard of the conversation he couldn't gather much. “Y-Yes, I remember. No, I’ll come. I have to don't I? If its after school I’ll have to ask Sei-Senpai for practice off. I know, I-I’ll remember. Bye Isao.” Nitori flipped his phone shut with a sign, shrinking under the worried gaze Rin gave him from across the hair. He had turned to ruffling his bangs some time during the call, wisps of silver strewn across his pale forehead. “I have a court hearing next week. Custody battles.” He mumbled, waving his hand and taking a sip of his water. He didn’t want Rin to worry, so he plastered a smile on his face. Eventually, it wasn’t forced and he was happily enjoying dinner with his senpai. He couldn't have a care in the world at the moment.

\-------

After they ate, they walked back to Samezuka in a comfortable silence. Ai walked next to Rin, and only now did it occur to the taller how small the boy was. He realized more that it was probably his feminine figure, but he also noticed how short Ai was. He only went to barely under his shoulder height. Rin found it cute, and continued admiring Ai's features. The way his hair sat, the crystal blue color of his eyes that reminded him of the Australian beaches. A soft smile set on his usually grumpy face, as he looked awake to focus on walking to not get to distracted. 

Ai was truly calm for the first time in a long while. He had mostly forgotten about the court hearing and the call with his uncle. He was mostly caught between school and Rin, trying to focus his thoughts. "Rin?" He asked, looking down at the pavement that they traveled on. "Yeah?" The taller asked, smiling down at the younger. "Thank you. For accepting me, I mean." Aiichirou mumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Rin smiled, and put a hand on Ai's shoulder. 

"No problem. How could I not? Thank you. For putting up with me." He laughed, looking ahead at the trees that lined the path. They both stopped slowly, at the exact same moment. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, and the path was lit by the many street lights. It was an almost breathtaking sight, and Nitori seemed so caught in it. Mesmerized. Rin smiled, noticing how the smaller had a small smile resting on his face as he admired the trees all around them. 

Rin took this opportunity to do what he had secretly wanted to do. He slowly grabbed Ai's arm and turned him to face himself. He put a hand to the smaller's cheek, and with a small grin leaned down and kissed him. It was short and sweet, and almost immediately after it begun Aiichirou reacted. He let his hands find their way into Rin's hair, and when they pulled away for air, he slowly laced his fingers with Rin's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I have a great plan for this fic, do not worry. Though it will probably be sad. RIP us. Sorry for any errors! Also I added more bc I felt like it was to short so please read again!! Sorry!!


	4. Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What does that mean for you?” He asked quietly. 
> 
> “I don’t know,” Ai mumbled, closing his eyes with nothing more to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY OH MY GOD   
> Sorry for any errors!

After that night, they couldn't help but want to be together. It only took another day for Rin to officially ask Ai out, and which of course he replied yes. He had a sinking feeling he wasn't good enough, but repressed it most of the time. After they had gotten back to the academy, Ai had fallen asleep in Rin's bed, cuddled up to his side. 

Rin almost couldn't believe the things he had never noticed about Ai before. They had just been roommates, and he didn't even pay him much mind at practice. He didn’t notice he quirks in him, even though they were living in such close quarters. He wanted so desperatly to press into Nitori’s personal life, but every time he asked something as simple as how is aunt and uncle where like, Ai quickly diverted and changed the subject. He was good at that, Rin realized with a slight frown. They had about an hour before swim practice and Aiichirou was sat at his desk, studying for his upcoming chemestry exam. “Yo, Ai?” Rin called out, looking up from his phone. He had just recieved a text from Haru, but in the moment didnt feel like replying. “Yes, Rin Senpai?” Ai answered, turning to face Rin with stressed, sunken eyes. 

“You alright?” The red-head questioned softly, pressing his plams to the the matress and standing up. He walked behind Ai, and ran a hand slowly through his hair which his boyfriend leaned into slightly, closing his eyes. “Just can’t focus. every time I go to study my mind wanders to the Court hearing. I cant shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen,” The silver haired boy sighed, shifting in his seat. Rin wanted to press as to why there was another court hearing at all, because from what he heard from Sei they had settled the custody battle almost a year ago now. “What do your parents want?” He nearly growled, leaning down and wrapping his arms protectivly over Ai’s chest. “They want me out of Samezuka. They don’t like me, Rin. They made my life a living hell when I first came out, and when I told my Uncle he swore to protect me. Him and my Aunt got custody full after about a year of trying, but my parents still want me to move back in with them.” He mostly mumbled, but Rin held onto every word with a iron grip in his mind. 

“I can go with you,” he mumbled into his boyfriend’s soft hair. “Its this weekend, right?” Nitori went stiff, shaking his head. “You don’t have to, really. If you want you can but I thought you had plans with Kou-chan this weekend?” His voice was barely above a whisper when he asked, calmer now then he was before. Rin’s slow, steady breathing was what he tried to focus his thoughts on. It helped, as he tried to sync his breathing with Rin’s. “She can take a raincheck, its fine. I’ll call her tomorrow and let her know.” 

\-----

The court date rolled around in the next few days, and in that time Rin had to sooth 5 of Ai’s panic attacks. His test had went suprisingly well, but he wasn’t stressed about grades at this moment. He just wanted everything to stay as it was, he didn’t want to be dragged out of Samezuka and everything he loved just to be put into a miserable state until he coulf get back with his uncle or leave for University. 

 

Rin helped him through that morning, trying his best to keep him going. At first Rin had to practically drag AI out of bed. Then he procceded to try at calming his panic and practically dressing him. He didn’t mind, he understood completely how hard this was for him. The fact that his boyfriend had to see the people who ruined a solid 2-3 years of his life hell made him furious, but Ai needed to go. They managed to catch the train in time, and a very anxois Aiichirou sat on the train in a silence he found maddening. Rin held his hand, rubbing small circles with his thumb while his other hand worked through Nitori’s hair. It was the only thing keeping him grounded and not spiraling into another panic attack. 

They arrived at the court house 10 minutes early, and Nitori had only grown more nervous. They sat in their designated seats, right next to Ai’s aunt and uncle. “I’m sorry you had to meet us like this. I’m Isao, and this is my wife Usagi. You’re Matsuoka-kun, correct?” Rin shook their hands with a curt nod, smiling slightly. “Please, call me Rin.” They nodded, and took their seats. Ai spotted his parents as soon as they walked in, his throat tightening. He sat upright, eyes locked on them as they sat at a table identical to theirs but on the other side of the room. “Ai, hey, everything will be alright!” Rin cooed, pulling him into his chest. He gave a weak nod, catching his uncles eyes. They gave a sad smile, as if appoligizing for all of this, all he had been through and will have to go through. 

The court hearing went by in a blur for both Rin and Aiichirou, and before they knew what had happened the Judge had decided. He banged the gavel on the table, silencing the debate that was going on between Nitori’s aunt and uncle and his parents. The Lawyers where debating as well, stating their cases to the judge before all fell silent. “Custody of Aiko Nitori,” Rin couldn’t help but notice the tears form in his boyfriend’s eyes as they used his birthname, and the panic that swept across his features when the judge settled on an answer. “Goes to his parents, case dismissed!” 

His features fell, and his hands immediatly shot out and grabbed Rin’s shirt. Heavy sobs eruptted from his tiny body. Every ounce of security he had had just been torn away, by a judge who seemed to not even pay attention to his opposing argument. “R-Rin! They won,” He sobbed, and clung to his boyfriend like he was his life line. His aunt and uncle were outside the room now, audibly yelling at his parents. Rin began to tear up, before he pushed them aside and rubbed Ai’s back. He settled on the only two sentences he could think of. “I’m sorry. I’ll protect you,” He whispered into Ai’s silver locks, as they slowly left the room. They were met by Ai’s parents, neautral looks on their faces. “I hope you’re happy,” Rin spat, with a glare made of daggers and broken glass shot there way. Ai talked to his Aunt and Uncle for a little while, before approaching his parents. “Mother, Father,” He bowed his head. The sight made Rin’s gut twist in discomfort. He hated seeing him look so defeated, so submissive to whatever his parents chose. “Aiko! Were so glad to have you back,” His mother smiled fakely, and so did his father.

“Are you still pretending? You’re no boy, Aiko. Whats with those frumpy clothes?” She smirked, repeatedly using the name she knew all to well he hated. “Y-Yes ma’am,” Ai mumbled, glancing up before looking back down almost immediatly. “I’m sorry, I-I can stop!” He still whispered, flinching when his father roughly grabbed his shirt. “You better! No daugher of ours will call herself a boy,” His father growled. Ai nodded quickly, and at that point Rin almost felt sick. He stepped back in, grabbing Ai’s hand. “Lets get back to the achademy,” He mumbled, pulling him away. Ai simply nodded, following Rin almost zombie-like back to the train station. His mind, body, and soul were all numb to feeling. He sat on the train, his head resting on Rin’s shoulder. “Rin?” He spoke up, his blue orbs that seemed to lack the gleam Rin had grown used to met Rin’s firey ones. ‘Hm?” He asked, bringing his hand to rub Ai’s hair softly. “My parents plan to take me out of Samezuka,” He muttered, a ghost of a sigh escaping his lips. Rin wasn’t able to reply. He sputtered for a moment, before settling on the only words his brain could send to his mouth. “What does that mean for you?” He askd quietly. 

“I don’t know,” Ai mumbled, closing his eyes with nothing more to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not going to be fluff for a long time I've committed a horrible sin


	5. Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai hugged him, stuffing his face into his jacket. He took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of Rin. The lavender wash he used on his laundry, in combination with whatever soap he used, and the still faint smell of chlorine that hung to his skin. Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not proud of this

The next day, Ai didn't get out of bed. He didn't do anything, in fact. Rin was full of concern all day. It was a Sunday, so it was spent in the dorm room with a completely drained Ai. He laid in bed until 2 o'clock in the afternoon, lulling in and out of a depressed sleep. Rin has settled on studying, leaving Aiichirou to finally sit up when Rin accidentally dropped his text book, making a loud noise. 

At that, Ai bolted up, breathing heavily and grabbing at the hem of his shirt. He tugged at the neckline, breath ragged as Rin spun around at the sound of him bolting up. "Ai?" He asked, his voice raspy from not talking all day. The boy in question shut his eyes tightly, shaking his head. Rin stood up and make his way the yard to the bed, looking up at Ai on the top bunk, red orbs burning with concern. "Look at me," he cooed, resting a hand on his thigh. Notori flinched away at first, but soon rested a small hand on top of Rin's. He opened his blue pools slowly, and they looked the most dead Rin has ever seen them in. 

The determined sparkle had dwindled into a defeated grey. A soft frown settled on Rin's face, as he began to slowly rub circles on his thighs. "What's wrong?" He asked, when Ai's breathing slowed slightly. "N-Nothing. My parents, they're going to take me out of swimming. Next Friday will be my next practice," he mumbled, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. Rin was angered immediately by what Ai said. Nitori didn't try to fight it, he knew he would lose. "How dare they!" Rin snapped softly, reaching to wrap a hand around Ai's waist. He pulled him off the bed, wrapping him in a tight hug and moving them to his bottom bunk. 

"Rin?" He heard the soft, defeated voice of his boyfriend ask him. "Yeah?" He asked, looking down. He brought a hand to pet his silver locks, calm taking over his petite boyfriend's frame. "My parents want me out of Samezuka dorms in a month." He breathed out, voice barely above a whisper. Rin's grip tightened, before he asked a question that had been on his mind before he forgot or got too scared to ask. "What did they do? When you came out," he asked, his eyes meeting Nitori's for only a second. 

"They flipped," he mumbled, tugging at his hair. "My hair was still long. They refused to let me do anything with it, still called me Aiko and used female pronouns. It was torture. I got tired of them belittling me and calling it 'a phase'. So I cut my own hair off one night." He giggled softly. "It was horrid. My bangs were like they are now but the back was a choppy mess. Anything was better than the long hair I had before. My mother shoved me down the stairs the next morning, and my father," he went down to a soft, barely audible whisper. "He- He started molesting me. He told me it would remind me what I really am..." 

Rin growled lowly, his hand working through Ai's hair to calm him down, if only just a little. "My mother, she stood by and watched. She took photos, and videos, and helped, and-" he was cut off by his own hiccup, small sobs erupting from his small body. "I starved myself because I couldn't get a binder at the time. I knew if I was skinny enough, my breasts would go down in size. M-My uncle, he was living in Tokyo for a year. When he came back I told him what I'd gone through, and he immediately took me in. We went to court and him and his wife got custody of me. I thought it was over, Rin! I don't want to go back," 

His sobs only grew, and he only partially hated himself for telling, more like word-vomiting to, Rin. It was too relevant to their situation for him not to know. Rin was fighting his own tears, holding onto Ai and whispering soothing things Ai couldn't understand at the moment into his ear. It helped, even though the words themselves weren't getting through. 

He couldn't believe anyone could have an intention of hurting Ai. He was so sweet, and adorable, and just... how could they? "How did the court even decide to make you go back if they have done that?" He mumbled, pressing light kisses to Nitori's forehead. "I-It was never put on record, so they couldn't prove it." He mumbled, hands gripping Rin's shirt even tighter. "Rin?" He asked again, lifting his head to meet his boyfriend's deep red pools, filled with sadness and care. 

"Yeah?" He asked in return, looking back at Ai. "I want to show you," he mumbled, before slipping off his rather too large shirt. Rin didn't mind seeing him shirtless during practice, but this was different. Ai wasn't wearing a binder, just his cheap sports bra. He wore it to sleep in, mostly because he felt uncomfortable without something there, even if his chest is small. 

But what Rin hadn't taken into notice, were the pink lines Ai now pointed out. "Cut scars," he mumbled, before he slipped his shorts down a tad, revealing his hip. Scars, burns by the look of it, covered Nitori's hip. All of it, from what Rin could see, and probably more. "Ai," he mumbled, bringing him into a hug. "You don't have to go back. We'll let you keep swimming, even if unofficially. I can tell the principal about it, and you can stay here." He mumbled into the soft, silver hair of Aiichirou. He shook his head, pushing it into Rin's chest further. "They'll come to the school and drag me out, and that'll make things even worse. I have to listen to them, or they'll just find more reasons to hurt me." At that, Ai began to fall asleep again. After a while, Rin did too 

They didn't wake up until the next morning, by their alarm for classes. Ai mumbled something about how it was too early, and Rin let out a low chuckle. "Ai, you've been asleep for over 16 hours, I think you can do it." Rin sat up, bringing Ai with him. He nuzzled more into the broad, warm chest he was being held to and let out a sigh. "Do I have to?" He mumbled, sounding so sad Rin almost wanted to say no, and stay here with him. But they had to go, Rin couldn't have him just missing class like that. 

He pulled him up, the smaller whining softly. Rin got him to get on his binder, and then he helped him with his uniform. Ai had turned into a complete rag doll, letting Rin practically drag him around. When they got their shoes on, they finally made it out the door. Rin walked Ai to his first class, him just following behind with wide, grey-blue eyes. All his spark was gone. The first true emotion he had showed all day, was when Rin left to go to his class. He grabbed his sleeve, and Rin turned around. 

Ai hugged him, stuffing his face into his jacket. He took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of Rin. The lavender wash he used on his laundry, in combination with whatever soap he used, and the still faint smell of chlorine that hung to his skin. Rin.

Ai let go of him with a sign, mumbled an "I love you," before slipping away into his class. Rin waited a minute, before leaving for his own reluctantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have I created


	6. Practice Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aiichirou!" Rin snapped, making the smaller flinch. He stopped, grabbing his hands and forcing him to look him in the eyes. "You have done nothing wrong. Your parents are monsters, you being true to yourself has nothing to do with them being assholes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really hard to write omg   
> Sorry it's been like a month omG SCHOOL HAS GOTTEN SO BUSY //throws this at you and runs// I hope you enjoy don't cry pls I'm sorry

Nitori's last practice came quicker than Rin had expected. Ai had mostly returned to normal, which he was thankful for. But today, he was a wreck again. "Rin-Senpai!" He called, grabbing his boyfriend's arm as they were about to leave the locker room. He had large, fat years brewing in his eyes. His practice, he didn't want it to end. He wanted to swim and Regionals and Nationals with his team, with Rin. 

Rin turned, planning on scolding Ai because they were already the last ones in the locker room. But seeing the soft frown graze his boyfriend's face made him stop. "Ai," he mumbled, pulling the smaller into a large hug. Skin clung to skin, as Rin lifted him into a hold at his waist, like you would a small child. He felt hot tears pour onto his back, as he sat on the bench, with Aiichirou hugging him. 

After a few minutes, Rin managed to pull Ai up. He had teared up as well, but refused to cry. He didn't feel he had a right. He wanted to cry for Nitori, but it felt wrong. "Let's get out there. You can't spend your last practice shut away in the locker room," Rin laughed, standing and pulling him up too. 

They walked out, and Sei gave the pair a sad, knowing glance. Ai dived into the water, Rin had no actual interest in swimming today. He wanted Ai to be able to spend all the time he could in the water. Pretty soon, it looked like Ai had not been crying at all. He was working his hardest today, Rin could see it. He was pushing himself, maybe even too far but Rin didn't want to stop him. He knew this was probably just his way of coping, and while it may not be the best it wasn't the worst either. He pulled himself out of the water, panting but smiling. It was a sad, empty smile. But a smile of joy. 

Aiichirou loved swimming. He wasn't the best at it, but what Rin has always told him stuck. "Hard work can trump natural talent." 

Rin helped him out of the pool at the end of practice, and wasn't surprised when he felt Ai shaking like a leaf. "You okay?" He whispered, nuzzling his hair. Ai smiled softly, before tugging on his Jacket. Rin frowned, Ai is always covered up. Sure he may not be comfortable with everyone seeing him in his swim binder, but Rin sure liked seeing him doing what he loved. He wanted to tell his parents off, do all the horrible things they did to Ai to them. But he repressed his violent urges, and hugged Ai to his side. 

Ai took longest in the locker room, as always. He waited for all the tall, muscular, more-manly (in his eyes) people to clear out. Rin waited, as he slipped into one of the bathroom stalls. Nitori struggled to get his damp binder off and changed in a timely manner, he didn't want to keep Rin waiting. "Ai?" He heard Rin, decently close but not right near his stall. "Yes, senpai?" He answered, trying to keep his calm. He didn't want this to be his last day here, he loved swimming. And in a few weeks he'll be out of his shared dorm and-

"Want to go to dinner tonight?" Rin pushed his hair back. He sensed his boyfriend's sadness and anger, and wanted to do everything in his power to make his last day on the team a special. He knew how hard Ai had been working, trying his best so he could try to make it onto the relay team. His parents, they ruined this all for him. boyfriend’s sadness, and tried to sympathize and cheer him up some. He heard a mumbled yes, assuming it was mumbled because of Ai getting on his other binder. When he emerged from the bathroom, he was wearing a baggy pink and blue cat tee-shirt and some tan khaki shorts. Ai smiled, quickly slinging his bag over his shoulder. He laced his small, milky pale fingers with Rin’s much larger, more rough ones. A soft demeanor took over Rin as they walked back to their dorm. They both needed to grab proper shoes and jackets. 

When they slipped back into their room, Ai went into the bathroom. Rin was going to question it, before he heard a call of “Senpai! Can you come help?”. He opened the door, to see Nitori sitting on the toilet lid, a needle in his hand. “I-I have to take my Testosterone but I’m kind of shaky right now, think you could do the shot?” He mumbled, holding out his palm flat with the needle and syringe in it. Rin nodded, only before adding a warning. “I’ve never done something like this before, Ai.You’ll have to help me,” he smiled warmly at the smaller. He got a nod as well, and quickly Aiichirou rolled up his pants leg. Rin’s rough hands brushed his soft, pale skin. He was handed a cotton ball, and told to wipe off an area of Ai’s leg. The cleansing alcohol was cold on Ai’s skin, making him shiver a tad before continuing instruction.

“You can, um, stick it in now. Just push the little thing at the end while you do and put it in straight. Pull it out when it’s all gone from the tube.” Rin followed the instructions given, trying to act like he didn’t notice his boyfriend’s small body get tense when the needle broke skin, or how he clenched his tiny hands into fists when he pulled the needle out. “All done,” Rin cooed, Putting a bandaid over the spot he injected the shot in. 

Ai offered a warm smile as he stood up, Rin leading him out of the bathroom. They grabbed proper shoes, Rin slipping on his black sneakers and Nitori his pastel blue ones. Rin took his hand as they walked out of the dorms and to the restaurant he wanted to take him to. It was a very traditional restaurant, but still casual enough for the situation. He lead him through the park, the trees lining the path and streetlights illuminating where they were walking. Ai hadn't said much, he felt comfortable in the silence and didn't trust his voice at the moment. 

Rin didn't notice anything really wrong, until he stopped waking. "Ai?" He asked, turning to face him. His shaking body scared him, and he quickly lead him over to one of the benches. Nitori's breath hitched, trembling hands reaching for his hair. He coughed, leaning into Rin's side. Rin calmed him down, enough for them to stand and continue walking at least. "I don't want to stop swimming, Rin. It's not my fault. Maybe it is. Maybe if I was normal, my parents wouldn't,"

"Aiichirou!" Rin snapped, making the smaller flinch. He stopped, grabbing his hands and forcing him to look him in the eyes. "You have done nothing wrong. Your parents are monsters, you being true to yourself has nothing to do with them being assholes!" Ai stood, shell shocked at his words. He nodded, smiling slightly but it soon faltered. Rin let it slide, and they continued walking in a mostly comfortable silence. 

They ate, Ai mostly picking at his food but eating a decent amount so Rin would refrain from fussing too much. They headed back to their dorm and slept, both tangled in the sheets and each other's arms on the bottom bunk.


	7. A Date (+Seijuro Mikoshiba)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He opened the door to the dorm, not startling Ai at all. He was deeply immersed in his studying, not noticing Rin until he came up and tapped a finger on his desk. "Senpai!" He squeaked, looking up at him with a smile. It was forced, too tight around his teeth to play off as real. The blue-purple bags under his eyes showing how false his smile really was. The few boxes he had packed sat near the door, and he glanced at them for a moment before looking back at Rin. "I, I was studying. Did you want to do something today?" He asked, closing the book on his desk and setting his pencil down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some cute fluffy moments. The next might take a week or so but it should be longer, but prep the tissues.  
> This was really just a filler but I needed something before the thing happens  
> Enjoy!

Nitori had been acting stranger than normal. Eating less, talking less, a lot more anxious. Rin was pretty much the only one to know why, and to be clued into the fact that he's leaving the dorms. He worried a lot, that when Ai left something would happen and he wouldn't be there. But he didn't ever want to directly tell him, he didn't want to stress his boyfriend any more. 

He had asked Sei if he had heard much from Ai in the past few weeks after practice one day. "Not much, surprisingly. If he needs me, let him know I'm still here," he offered a sad smile, and a pat on Rin's back. He nodded, and made his way through the motions before leaving back to the dorm. Ai was leaving in 5 days, this Saturday to be exact. He wouldn't be able to see him probably any time but the weekends, and he pondered how it would be on his walk back. 

He opened the door to the dorm, not startling Ai at all. He was deeply immersed in his studying, not noticing Rin until he came up and tapped a finger on his desk. "Senpai!" He squeaked, looking up at him with a smile. It was forced, too tight around his teeth to play off as real. The blue-purple bags under his eyes showing how false his smile really was. The few boxes he had packed sat near the door, and he glanced at them for a moment before looking back at Rin. "I, I was studying. Did you want to do something today?" He asked, closing the book on his desk and setting his pencil down. 

Rin smiled softly, running a hand through Ai's soft, silver hair. The smaller leaned into his touch, closing his eyes with a soft hum. "Sei wanted to know if you wanted to see a movie or something tonight," he smiled, pressing a kiss to Nitori's temple. Nitori nodded, a lazy smile grazing his lips. "It's been a long time since I've hung out with Sei-kun." He frowned at himself. He missed seeing him, no matter how overbearing and intimidating the orange haired male could be. "Okay, well we should get really then." 

Ai changed out of his uniform into a comfortable pair of shorts and a baby blue tee shirt. Rin had changed into a pair of shorts as well, with a navy and red shirt and his hat. Rin messed Sei asking him if he was down with seeing a movie, and he said yes. So they left soon after, Ai hugging himself into Rin's side. Rin noticed this becoming a habit of his, whenever they were walking in public or around campus he had to be touching him in some way. Usually hand holding but recently it's gone to cushioning himself comfortably into Rin's side, burning his face in the warmth and comfort of his boyfriend. 

Rin didn't mind. He was growing so much closer to Ai, and he could tell he was struggling to not pull away and shut him out. Deep down, Nitori he knew he needed him. He wouldn't be able to cope under his parents rule if he wasn't reassured that Rin would be there for him. He managed not to have another breakdown when they approached the movie theatre, Seijuro was outside the theatre, smiling at them when he saw them approach. "Aiichirou-kun!" He exclaimed, his voice booming as always. He ruffled his hair and pulled him into his side with a smile, like you would another sibling. "Matsuoka!" He greeted Rin too, once he let go of Ai they bro-hugged. "I told you, you can just call me Rin," he mumbled, smiling none the less at the happy man. 

Rin realized how small Ai's build was, in this moment. He only stood at 5'5, while he stood at 5’11 and Seijuro over 6 feet tall. Their muscular builds in comparison made them look huge next to Ai. And Aiichirou had muscle, a decent amount too. But he was just so small, he couldn't build up much on his tiny frame. Rin pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind, grabbing Ai's hand as they went to get movie tickets. Sei convinced them to see some action movie, and Ai sat through most of it with his head on Rin's shoulder and his legs on Sei's lap. The movie was interesting, but they always made him tired. 

Rin would smile down at his boyfriend, who was dosing off until a loud sound was heard from the movie and he forced his eyes open again. A low chuckle could be heard from their friend as well, but Rin chose to not point it out. When the credits rolled and the lights came on, Rin shook him awake completely. 

"Hmmm?" He mumbled, pulling his legs in and crawling onto Rin. He laughed slightly, and gave him a hug like he wanted. "Movie's over, Ai." He looked up, soft blue eyed scanning the room at the people leaving and the too bright lights. "I'm tired," he mumbled, adjusting how he was sitting and putting his head where Rin's hair sat on his neck. 

Rin chucked, standing up at carrying him. He was used to it, and Ai was light enough. Sei smiled at the pair, patting Ai's back as they left, Rin carrying him until they made it outside. He put him on his feet, and a hand on his shoulder to steady his tired sway. Sei smiled down at Ai, asking them if they wanted to get coffee before heading back to Samezuka. "I'd love to, Sei-kun," Ai smiled, taking Rin's hand and pulling him along. "I know a really good coffee shop close by, trust me." 

The two older shared a look of caution, but followed anyways. Ai led them through a small forest of sorts that was near the movie theatre and to the little town area on the other side. "I used to live over here as a kid, until I moved and met Sei-kun." Ai informed, leading them into the first building they saw. "Aiichirou!!" The woman greeted, smiling and coming out from behind the counter. Rin and Seijuro looked absolutely lost, but Ai hugged the woman and smiled brightly. "This is miss Asami," he introduced. 

The boys had no clue this place existed, let alone so close to where Ai could be coming here this often. "I come here to study a lot." He explained. "Go on, order! Her coffee and baked goods are the best!" He smiled, asking for some sort of frozen drink and a brownie. He gave her some yen and took his sweets, telling Rin and Sei to come sit by the window once they ordered. They did, both getting normal hot coffee. Rin got some banana nut bread and Seijuro a muffin. "So how often are you here?" Rin asked, confused as to how he hadn't known about this. 

"Ah, well before when we weren't that close it wasn't actually that much. Bout once or twice every couple weeks. But when I quit the swim team," he took a breath, looking away as he said it. "I started coming here while you were at practice. It helped me focus on studying. One day I was really upset, the day you guys decided the relay team," Rin frowned, and so did Seijuro. They both knew how hard he was working to get onto the relay team, and it stung them too knowing he wasn't able to get onto the team. "And she noticed. Asami has kinda become a mom to me, really." 

"Well I guess that's not a bad thing!" Seijuro smiled, patting Ai on the back. They continued doing what they were until they left, Ai leading them back to Samezuka. 

In the boyfriend dorm, Ai had gone back and changed into comfy clothes. Rin was reading on his bed until Ai finished studying, and then he crawled up next to him and clung to his chest. "Are you telling him you're leaving, Ai?" He shook his head against his chest, frowning softly. "If I tell him he'll argue with my parents again. And I really don't need him getting hurt for me." 

With that, Ai fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for any feelings caused by this fic someone needs to literally burn me alive


	8. "Home" isn't home, its in your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wouldn't be able to spend any real time with Rin until the weekends, unless by some miracle his parents let him stay after school. He wouldn't see him at swim practice, they made him quit. Rin could move on. Or cheat. And he wouldn't even know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter has a TW specifically for abuse and stuff. (So does this whole fic basically, but it's clearly in this chapter.)  
> Also, sorry it's taken foreveeeeerrrr I'm so swamped with school ahh

The day came quickly, all of Nitori's boxes were packed and stacked in the corner. It wasn't much really. A lot of his school books, his clothes, a few personal belongings, and his bed sheets. Rin was seeing him to his house, and at least his parents let him do that. Ai was restless all night, trying to shove the thoughts out of his mind that he oh so dreaded. 

He wouldn't be able to spend any real time with Rin until the weekends, unless by some miracle his parents let him stay after school. He wouldn't see him at swim practice, they made him quit. Rin could move on. Or cheat. And he wouldn't even know. 

But he shoved those thoughts away with brute force. He shoved his head into Rin's side that night, letting his boyfriend run his fingers through his hair. It gave him something to focus on, rather than his overwhelming thoughts. He woke up throughout the night, anxiety dominant in his veins. He didn't wake up Rin any of the times he did. 

The morning came quickly for Aiichirou, somehow through all that the night entailed. Rin woke him up, shaking his shoulder softly. He was wearing his boxers, and a tank top. A sports bra but no binder, seeing as though he can't sleep in it. “Ai, time to wake up,” he smiled sadly, knowing how much he didn't want to do this. Ai sat up, bed head hair framing his face, whisps of silver glowing brightly in the light from the morning sun. He looked tired, bags under his eyes and light pink on his nose. Rin pulled him out of bed into a carry-hug and brought him into the bathroom. 

He's gotten used to getting Ai ready. In the weeks leading up to this, Aiichirou wouldn't do anything unless Rin initiated and helped with the process. They did his T shot, got him in the shower, and then Rin got himself dressed. He threw on a simple dark pair of jeans and a tee shirt sporting the school's logo. As he pulled the shirt over his head, he heard the shower turn off. 

He sighed, entering the bathroom again. He wouldn't deny that this was taxing, taking care of Ai. But he loved him and hated to see him in this state. He wanted to do unspeakable things to Nitori’s parents, but he knew if he did anything short of simply killing them they would take out what he did on Ai. Rin wasn't particularly violent, but he would do anything to see his love back to normal at this point. 

He pulled Nitori out of the shower, and dried him up quickly with a towel. He let him pick out his clothes, and surprisingly he actually dressed himself. They sat in silence, simply embracing each other until a knock sounded at the door. Rin frowned when he simply got up without a word, opening the door with a tremor in his hands that he tried to suppress but failed to do so. 

“Aiko! Hello darling. Me and your father can't wait to have you home.” His mother, if you could consider her much of one, smiled with a hint of venom she tried to mask with that smile. She lightly pushed Ai aside and directed his father to start taking boxes out. Rin simply walked to Aiichirou’s side, letting him lean on him with his eyes closed as his entire life was changing. 

Ai thought that maybe if he kept his eyes closed none of this would actually happen, and that when he opened his eyes all his stuff would be back in its place, and he wouldn't be moving back in with his parents. Rin stroked the back of his neck, using his thumb to lightly rub a tense area. Ai leaned into his touch, until the gruff voice of his father broke through his wall of serenity. 

“Aiko, come on. When we get to the house your, friend here, can help you unpack. After that he's leaving, got it?” Ai cringed at the use of his birth name, and flinched when his father's hand wrapped tightly around his forearm and dragged him away from Rin. A low growl rumbled in his chest but he didn't act on anything, he didn’t want Ai to get hurt. 

They got in the car, and Ai simply rested his head on Rin’s shoulder once again. His demeanor was tired more than anxious. Accepting with sadness that fighting his parents with strength. Rin hated seeing him so drained. He didn't want any of this for him. But if he acted on his emotions it would get him hurt. 

The car ride was in silence, aside from the radio which played pop music softly in the background. Aiichirou’s father seemed tense, and his mother an off-happy. He really didn't want to leave him with these people, whom he knew where monsters. But Ai had argued with him already that if he tried anything it would just be worse for him in the long run. 

They pulled into the driveway around 15 minutes after leaving, and his father brought the boxes up. Rin frowned when Ai quietly lead him to his room, after toeing his shoes off at the door. Rin pulled Ai into his chest, feeling his breathing catch and his chest shudder with the tears that formed. He closed the door and locked it behind him, leading him to the bed. He took in the room, frowning harder at its appearance. The walls were a pale, pastel pink and posters on the walls were girly at most, some from the most popular and upcoming idol groups and other from children's characters. It would be perfect for a girl. But Aiichirou was no girl. 

“It hasn't changed,” he muttered, gripping Rin's shirt and looking up with fat tears in his eyes. “They haven't changed anything. They refused, I remember. When I asked my dad to paint it blue, he shoved me down the stairs.” He laughed bitterly, casting his gaze down at the plush white carpet. Rin hugged him tighter, mumbling “I'm sorry,” into his hair as tears escaped his own eyes. 

He helped Ai tear down the girly posters, and replaced them with a few of his that he had collected over his time at Samezuka. They put his clothes away and his books on his desk. Ai frowned at the dresses in his closet that he could tell from the size were new purchases and not from his childhood years. He shoved the closet doors closed, and flopped onto his bed, that while it was actually his didn't feel as right as his dorm bed felt. 

Rin cuddled up to him on his bed for a long time. Not many words had been exchanged throughout the day, but they didn't need to be. Rin reluctantly left when his father was complaining loudly in the other room about how he was still there. Ai lead him down the stairs, and Rin took the bus home. It was generally a nice day out, a cool breeze in the air. But the tug that started in his chest when the door to Aiichirou's house closed behind him didn't go away, and he ended up restlessly sleeping that night with worry in his mind. 

Ai’s real nightmare began when the door closed. As soon as it clicked shut, he could hear the sinister voice of his father cackling from upstairs. He tried to make it to his room, keeping his head down and his mouth clamped shut. “You’ll see Rin tomorrow,” he thought, pushing his nails into his palms. “Aiko!” His father laughed, coming up behind him as he made it to his door. “Aiichirou.” He muttered, looking at the ground but directing his gaze to his father's feet. “What did you say?” He snapped, grabbing his hair suddenly and pulling him, shoving him, into the wall. Ai hissed, feeling his lower back collide with the hard wall. 

“I'll call you by the name I gave you, is that clear? You're a girl, a female,” he spat, moving his grasp to the front of his shirt and shoving him into the wall once more. Ai cringed, a gasp of air leaving his lips before he clamped his mouth shut with a soft nod. He felt a lump begin to form on his head from the impact, but he couldn't focus on it long. His attention was snapped away from his pain to his father when he pulled him into his bedroom, shoving him to the bed. 

At this point, Ai didn't care if it got him hurt more. He would scream and scream, hoping a neighbor would hear him, would care. “Stop!” He kicked, attempting to get his fathers strong hands off, /away/, anything for this to end. All that returned was a dark chuckle, and he pinned Nitori’s hands above his head. 

Violently, his pants were torn down. Tears escaped his eyes, it was unbearable. He thought it was over, he thought he would never have to endure this again. But here he was, being reminded of the sick creature he really was. A boy in a girls body. His father's hands roamed over his figure, and his right hand held Ai’s wrists so tight there was sure to be bruising. 

Ai cried, and screamed, and begged. But nothing changed and nothing would. He didn't know how much time passed before he felt a new pain, not that of what he expected but that of an elbow to the stomach. He coughed, vision blurring as his father pulled him up quickly, shoving him to the ground with a swift kick. Ai could feel the purple-yellow bruises blooming on his skin with every hit, but his voice had long gone sore and raspy. It hurt him now to even gasp at a hit, let alone yell. 

He didn't know how long any of this went on. All he knows is at some point his father left with a sinister laugh, and after what felt like an eternity of laying on the floor, he picked himself up and made his way to the bathroom.

He was only left in his too-large tee shirt by now, and he could see deep cuts and vivid bruises coloring his pale, milky skin. He silent grabbed a towel, wetting it and cleaning the wounds that bled. Ai hissed slightly at the contact of cool water on open wounds, but continued none the less. He walked quietly back to his room, his body aching with every step. 

He locked the door, slipped into bed, and took one last glance at his phone. A pale hand reached out, but soon retreated deciding against calling Rin. Aiichirou fell asleep to the sound of his father's words replaying his head, laced with venom on every word. 

\-----

The next morning, Aiichirou took the train to school. His body was too sore to walk, and it was a decently long walk at that. He took the train with a sigh, thankful that he’d found a seat on the noisy train car. He set his bag in his lap, holding it to his chest and resting his chin on it. A buzz broke him out of his daze, and he soon realized in his confusion that it was his phone vibrating. His throat was still sore, and he made sure to clear it before answering. “Rin-senpai?” He asked, praying his voice came through steady. 

“Hey, are you almost to school? We can get breakfast when you get here if you want.” From the way Rin was talking, he could tell he was happy to be able to see him. Ai nodded, but upon realizing that he could not see him offered a hum in reply. “Sure, it shouldn't be that much longer till I get there.” They finished up their conversation quickly, and Ai spent the rest of the short train ride making sure the bruises on his wrists were concealed by his uniform and that he wouldn't cringe too much at the slightest touch. 

He hopped off the train, definitely happier than he was when he got on it, and walked the short distance to Samezuka. He could see Rin sitting on a bench, so he sped his walk and plopped right next to him. “Senpai!” He smiled, resting his head in Rin’s lap suddenly. Rin smiled, shark teeth showing through as he leaned down and planted a kiss to the smaller’s forehead. “How was last night?” He asked after a moment, reaching a hand to smooth down Nitori’s hair as he rested in his lap.

Aiichirou cringed at the thought, and sat up. He leaned his weight to rest on Rin from the side, head resting on his shoulder. “Dad wasn't happy,” he started, casting his gaze to the ground. “It wasn't good, Rin.” He finished, not wanting to continue anymore. He squeezed his eyes shut, and he could feel the warm comfort radiating off of Rin. He rubbed circles into his side affectionately. “It's alright, no need for details. I've got you, baby.” He held him for a minute, before guiding him to standing and walking in a comfortable silence. 

Aiichirou simply held his hand and looked around, taking in the amount of students that actually came from home and didn't stay in dorms. They got breakfast and sat down, talking about pointless things to keep Ai’s mind off home. He seemed happier, Rin noted, now that it was said and done and he wasn't just anticipating moving anymore. Silence overtook them, until he piped up with a small smile. “There's another court hearing in a couple weeks. My uncle is trying again, and he wants me to report the next time things get really bad so there's evidence.” Rin smiled, confident that they would win the next case. “I'll tell Mikoshiba at practice, then. He's been asking about you. I told him you moved back home and he almost punched the wall,” Rin scratched the back of his head with a sigh, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

It was all idle conversation until they left for class, parting ways with a soft kiss. Nitori was prepared for a long, tired day ahead.


End file.
